From here on
by Kamikaze Demon
Summary: Throughout the years Kenshin had been gone, he never forgot about the past he once had as Hitokiri Battousai or of the man who had cared for him. Yaoi. boy x boy. Rated M for some graphic language.


From here on…

* * *

I've been attempting to write a Kenshin x Hiko story, and I really think this one was by far my best choice. I adopted the title from the Latin phrase "Ab hinc" meaning just what the title is in English. I suppose I felt that this title seemed suitable enough for the story, but maybe I was mistaken. Eh, in any case, it's a story that includes boy x boy love, so for all you Yaoi fans out there (and there are MANY) this is another Yaoi fanfic you can enjoy. AND YOU BETTER ENJOY IT! IT TOOK ME A HELL OF A LOT OF TIME TO WIRTE THIS! So, yeah, read on, fanfic fanatics

"_Italics"- Kenshin's thoughts_

* * *

Disclaimer: For the creator of Rouruni Kenshin (Is that how you spell Rouruni? I don't remember), NO! I don't call claim to your anime. I just happen to love it to the point I'm writing fanfiction about it.

* * *

Summary: Throughout the years Kenshin had been gone, he never forgot about that past he once had as Hitokiri Battousai or of the man who had cared for him.

* * *

"_What am I doing…? Is this truly the right thing…?"_

His thoughts drifted farther than reality itself. Kenshin didn't know exactly what made him come back. He just knew _who_ made him come back. It _was_ _him._ It was Seijuro Hiko. The man who rescued him. The man who had taken him into his home. The same man who had clothed him, fed him, taught him all he knew, named him, and most all, _cared _for him. Memories of the past he had left behind resurfaced. He never noticed how close he was to Hiko's home.

----------------------------

_Dream Sequence_

"_Sensei…?" A young, ten-year-old Kenshin looked up at that giant that was purely his master. Hiko, in turn, looked down at the boy he rescued and had taken into his care. "Hmm?" a soft grunt was the only response. "Will I ever be as strong as you?" This received a questioning look from the taller and much older man. His dark eyes seemed to study Kenshin carefully, as if he was contemplating a precise answer._

_Of course, the answer he wanted to give would not be precise at all. His gaze merely gave out and he looked up at the sky, which was now a soft peach color. The sound of the wind was heard through the trees, and a gentle breeze ruffled the pair's clothes and hair. It was several minutes before Hiko could answer. _

"_Yes. You will be. I don't know, but perhaps you may be stronger than me. But always know Kenshin, you will be the next master. The Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu will be passed down to you and it will be your decision on whom to pass it down to next."_

_Hiko's eyes found Kenshin again and, if the boy really did notice, a small smile appeared on the man's face. "I gave you the name Kenshin for a reason. You are, or will be, the heart of a sword. Your sword." Hiko said something else, something that was purely inaudible. Kenshin looked at his master squarely, his big, violet eyes scanning Hiko as if he was searching for something. Something…_

_Hiko merely sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "C'mon, baka, it's time we left." He turned to leave. Kenshin stood there, his eyes never leaving Hiko. Sensing this, Hiko turned to look at the boy. They stared at each other for the longest. No one moved. No one sounded. Just pure silent contemplation. After what seemed like hours, Hiko sighed once again and turned to walk away._

"_Kid, if you want to starve and be a feral child then be my guest. But if you have intentions of living to see another day then come. Now." Kenshin, still entranced by his master, managed to gain control of his feet and scurry on behind Hiko._

_End Sequence_

_----------------------------_

"_Why do I feel this way…?"_

Kenshin's thoughts were as mysterious to him as Hiko was. It was as if he didn't know his own feelings or in fact couldn't interpret them. But something inside him seemed to come alive, if only for that one moment…

"_Baka, what are you thinking??? There is an obvious reason you've came back. You're in LOVE with Hiko."_

"In love?!" Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks; violet eyes were widened in surprise.

"_Yes, you baka! IN LOVE! L-O-V-E!!!!! You love your master!!!! Admit it!!!!"_

"In love…" The word made him cringe inside. "I'm in love with Hiko…I'm in love with-"

But then he stopped abruptly. Standing before him was the door._ The_ door. The door to his long forgotten past, his memories, and of course, Hiko.

"_Can you do it, Kenshin? Can you face your past once again? Or will you run from it?"_

Was it all worth it? Should his past be buried once again in a long forgotten tomb? "Can I do this…?" His soft words were barely inaudible, and consequently, terrifying.

"_Kenshin, you can do this? C'mon Kenshin, be strong. Remember what you asked and what he said. Remember…"_

This was all he needed. He clenched his eyes shut and raised one hand to knock onto the threshold of the past. Everything would now be revealed once more. The sound of a tap immediately opened Kenshin's eyes. It wasn't him. It was his hand. His hand did all of this. And not once did his fear die down.

Footsteps began to approach. Kenshin felt like he was going to collapse.

"_Must be strong. Must be strong. Must be strong!!!!"_

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Six…

Seven…

Eight…

Nine…

Then there was ten…

And then, the whole world had stopped. They were face to face after all these years. Kenshin's eyes were wide with fear while Hiko's eyes were widened with surprise. It had been so long since they had met, and yet, they were speechless. Kenshin's knees buckled under his weight and as if Hiko had sensed it, he darted forward to catch Kenshin just in time. A small blush had formed on the former Battousai's face.

It was all well until Kenshin also noticed a slight crimson color on Hiko's marble cheeks.

"_He's blushing?! No fucking way!!!! Hiko Seijuro is fucking blushing…?!?!?"_

Kenshin's eyes slightly widened. That was unexpected. VERY unexpected. He quickly gained his composure and stood up abruptly out of his sensei's hold. "U-Um…ah…hello, Sensei. It's been a long time. I-I see you've, ah, haven't aged a bit." A small giggle emerged from his lips.

"_Aw, hell, I'm in for it. But you know, this is perhaps the only time I've really looked at him. He REALLY hasn't aged a bit…"_

And indeed he hasn't. Time never touched his beautiful, angelic features. His hair was still as dark as night; no gray could even be seen in the roots. His eyes never lost that wisdom, or that fiery passion. The passion of a powerful warrior. He was still a giant and his body showed no signs of fat or wrinkles. He was still muscular, tall, and beautiful. Just like Kenshin remembered…?

Hiko only looked at him, and it seemed as if a small flick of joy was in those dark bright orbs that pierced every single thing. But then, as if he had been possessed, a small frown had found its way on to his face; his eyes were now looking at Kenshin with anger and, perhaps, hate?

His eyes narrowed. Then, in a soft, yet dangerous voice, he said:

"What brings the Battousai here?"

Kenshin was both shocked and mortified. Hiko's voice was full of malice, hate, and coldness. He caused his student to look down in shame. Kenshin honestly wasn't prepared for that. There was something that told him to get the hell out of here and never come back, but he internally refused. He let himself go this far, so it would be wise to see how he'd get back up once again.

He defiantly lifted his face up to meet Hiko's raging eyes, but he couldn't control the fear that was inside him. His mouth was too dry for even words to form, so instead he looked at Seijuro with eyes of a willful, free, and perhaps powerful spirit. Hiko raised one arched eyebrow at Kenshin's braveness. He marveled at the boy whom had become a powerful man.

Hiko's instincts told him to smile, to rejoice having Kenshin back, but then, the rage he held in his powerful gaze prevented that. It took him everything to not break down and cry. He missed this boy, no this man, who had grown into a beautiful soul, both on the inside and out. Everything he had done for Kenshin was beyond his usual boundaries. A somber sigh was all he could pull off.

"Why have you come back, Hitokiri Battousai?"

Kenshin just stared at his sensei for some time before smiling slowly. "I came back because of something so long ago…" His voice was soft, merely above a whisper. A small blush had found its way onto his cheeks, and his eyes sought Hiko's once again. Hiko, on the other hand, had managed to get his anger to subside some. He stepped from his house to walk forward, not even gazing at his pupil one bit.

Kenshin looked at his master's walking frame curiously, though warily. "Master," he called out, "where are you going?" He took a step forward, and Hiko stopped. He never turned to face Kenshin. "Come…" His only word was spoken softly, yet roughly. Kenshin gained control of his feet and began to follow Hiko. He followed to a place he remembered so long ago…

Hiko walked up a nearly steep hill and on leveled ground. Kenshin just now realized where he was heading to. He was going about a mile or so up a mountain path. As he looked towards the sky, he could see the sun's setting rays. A mixture of peach and pink, and the small glimmer of stars…beautiful, so very beautiful. A small smile had found its way to his face. Calmness had seeped into his soul.

He barely realized that he was walking and consequently crashed into Hiko. Hiko looked down at Kenshin in amusement, while the latter fell back on the ground underneath him. "Oww…" Kenshin muttered under his breath as he stood once again, and then, he paused. For all that his master had done, he'd never take Kenshin into his arms and hold him.

Kenshin was surrounded by a soft warmness, and his eyes were widened in disbelief. He looked at Hiko, who had a gentle smile on his face. And then…the tears came. They rolled down his cheeks as he smiled at his student. "I-I've missed you, Kenshin. Oh god, It's been so long…so long since I cried and now…"

Hiko held Kenshin tightly and buried his face into Kenshin's silky locks. Kenshin's disbelief faded, and he felt as his hands wrapped around Hiko's waist; he buried his face into the joint of his master's neck and shoulders. "Master, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you…I swear…" He felt that pang of sorrow strike him, only this time it was harsher. Tears of shame had found their way out of Kenshin's eyes, and he tightened his hold of Hiko's waist. He sobbed softly, and surprisingly, he felt the band that held his hair in a ponytail leave away and his soft tresses fall gracefully on to his shoulders and back.

They framed the face of a former killer but also of an earth-bound angel. Hiko could only run a hand through that fiery mane. "You're beautiful, Kenshin." He whispered these words in Kenshin's ear before soft sobs wracked his body. They both began to cry, the sobs getting no louder than a whisper and their hold on each other so tight, it would perhaps take about twenty men to pull them apart.

The evening had by now faded into night. The stars were now glimmering brightly; the skies were as clear as clear could be. The moon was full and glowing brightly. The sobs had now subsided and their eyes had found one another once again. "Kenshin, there's something that I never had the guts to tell you, that is, not until now." His right hand caressed the right side of Kenshin's face; he marveled at the feel of soft skin under his own.

Kenshin just smiled and titled his head slightly. "Yes, Sensei?" Hiko blushed a soft red before speaking again. "Do you remember what you asked me that day? We were here, at this same place." Kenshin sighed and looked at the beautiful horizon. "Yes, I do. I remember."

"Well, Kenshin, I recall when you asked if you'd ever be as strong as me and I didn't have a direct answer, but I suppose what I'll say now will help answer your question. Truth be told, when I heard about you and being the Battousai and all, it made me contemplate that, well, you are stronger than me. You're stronger than me when I was in my prime and still you are stronger than me. "

"You _are_ the heart of your sword, and you're…well…you're the heart of _mine._"

Kenshin's eyes widened for a moment and they found Hiko's eyes once again. "W-What are you trying to say?" Hiko sighed before smiling. "I'm trying to say that, well, I-I love you. I know this surprises you, but I love you Kenshin Himura, and I'm not letting you leave. I lost you one time; I'm not losing you again." Kenshin's eyes became even wider and he, once again, nearly collapsed. Luckily, Hiko was there to catch him again.

"O-Oh my g-god! O-Oh god! M-Master, d-don't you know what this means?!" Kenshin's voice was frantic and nervous. "Yes I know what this means, baka. It means that we're no longer Master and Pupil, but lovers." Kenshin froze at what happened next. He felt as the softest, gentlest lips brushed against his. Hiko's kiss was hesitant, yet so filled with the promise of love.

Kenshin's eyes slowly closed and he felt as his lips brushed against Hiko's. Their kiss slowly went from soft and gentle to passionate and searing. Tender, soft lips became slightly swollen and redder and tongues sought each other eagerly. They kissed for the better part of ten minutes before slightly pulling back.

"Aishiteru, Hiko…" Kenshin smiled as he said this.

"Aishiteru, my dearest Kenshin." Hiko softly pecked his lover's lips before a kinkish grin made its way on to his face. "I noticed that as we kissed, I felt something poking my legs. Hmm, eager aren't we?" Kenshin's face became beet red. "H-Hiko! I, uh, well...ah, it was a figment of your imagination?"

Seijuro's devilish grin became wider. "Whatever you say, love. When we get back, I promise to ease your tension." He let go of Kenshin before turning to walk back down the path they came. "Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Kenshin ran after Hiko before he found that Hiko had gotten a hold of him again and held him by his waist. Kenshin merely smiled and laid his head on Hiko's shoulder as they walked home, content and all.

From there on, the Hitokiri Battousai, the death of many, and his leaving was all locked away, never to be disturbed again. Kenshin closed his eyes, his conscience at peace once again, and Hiko's hold in him never letting go or wavering. Their love was something that even the stars could look down and smile at.

From here on, everything would be alright…

* * *

Wow that was pretty good. I outdid myself! King Kong ain't got shit on this! Well, anyway, I really hoped you all enjoy what I had to offer to you in this story. If you did then leave a review. So, farewell for now! 


End file.
